


What are you doing?

by Thanatophobia



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Foistley, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatophobia/pseuds/Thanatophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Shaun tends to be really wanton. Especially late at night when he has drunk way too much coffee before heading off to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda happened. Based on [this](http://freaktribute.tumblr.com/post/143801793602/person-a-sleeps-person-b-psst-person-a) post.

When Shaun woke up, he felt like he had eaten a box filled with skittles. Probably the caffeine of the coffee he'd drunk. Ben said the amount of coffee he had was just ridiculous, but Shaun had shrugged it off. Shaun slowly sat up, looking around to find the alarm clock.

 

Damn. It was in the middle of the night.

 

Shaun sighed, but then noticed the soft snores from the other side of the bed. Ben. A mischievous smile crept up Shaun’s face, the wheels in his head turning, trying to come up with a plan to tease his boyfriend. He crawled closer to the other man, gently rubbing his shoulder. 'Ben,' he whispered, his voice barely audible. No reaction. 'Ben!' Shaun said, this time a little bit more louder. Still no reaction. In fact, Ben only seemed to snore louder. Shaun rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. 

Shaun moved the covers a bit, so he had access to Bens chest. He then gently began to poke his boyfriend in the ribs. 'Ben baby, wake up,' Shaun said. It seemed to have little to no effect, because the only thing Shaun got from Ben was a disgruntled sound. Hmm. Shaun started to feel a little bit annoyed by the amount of time it took him to wake Ben up, but he didn't give in.

 

It was time to pull out the big guns.

 

Shaun leaned in, and hovered over Bens mouth with his own. He was lucky the older man slept a lot on his back. He gently started to give short peck Bens lips, finishing with a kiss. Ben finally started to groan softly, but it still wasn't enough for Shaun.  _Now or never_ , flashed through his head. 

And with that, Shaun started to lick Bens face like a cat does to her kittens. He had barely enough time to pull back his head, because suddenly, Ben shot up in bed. 'Shaun, the fuck are you doing?' he asked, clearly annoyed by the younger man’s actions. A satisfied grin spread on Shaun’s face. 'Nothing, really,' Shaun began, 'I just wanted to check up if you were sleeping or not.' 

 

Shaun didn't know how fast he got out of bed, dodging Bens flying pillow in the process.


End file.
